


Руди и Паппи

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Руди с Паппи остались наедине. </p><p>Бета: snow_leopard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руди и Паппи

Сидеть, прижавшись спиной к деревянной поверхности, из которой торчат гвозди, несколько неприятно, но Паппи стоически терпит. Терпит даже то, что его задница проваливается между досок в здоровенном ящике в пространство, набитое соломой и боеприпасами. Не обращает внимания, что в левую руку, которой он судорожно вцепился в эти самые доски, впилась громадная заноза. Позже Руди все исправит: вытащит, обеззаразит и прочтет назидательную речь о том, что нельзя так халатно относиться к своему телу.

Потому что Рейс таков, и теперь его не может не быть. Он - блядская константа в жизни Шона, умеющая все поставить с ног на голову, даже его самого. 

Вообще нежность для морпеха - синоним мягкотелости. Тряпка не может быть настоящим воином. Настоящим убийцей, который должен быть преисполнен яростью и кровожадностью. Цепной пес дяди Сэма просто не имеет права на такого рода проявление чувств. 

Паппи говорит Руди, что он не баба и телячьи нежности ему не нужны. Что Рейс угнетает его мужественность. Но каждый раз сдается, движимый этим безумным человеком с навязчивой идеей, что он должен стать буддийским супергероем. Каждый чертов раз, когда Руди смотрит своими отвратительно добрыми глазами, мозг Патрика неизменно отказывает. 

Руди кончиками пальцев проходится по подбородку Шона, словно проверяя, насколько хорошо выбрит его тим-лидер. Руки его пахнут каким-то очередным вонючим кремом, от которого хочется срочно проветрить помещение. Но Патрик терпит, зная, насколько нравится это его напарнику - вот так прикасаться еле-еле. И пускай его не отпускает ощущение, что он гребаная фарфоровая ваза династии Юань, он никогда не признается – это нравится им обоим в одинаковой мере.

Шон смотрит на свои разведенные колени, между которых стоит Руди. Смуглые пальцы продолжают свое движение по лицу: обводят линию подбородка, очерчивают сухие губы, невесомо продвигаются к уху, задевают мочку, вызывая неслышный вздох. Вот уже обе руки ложатся на шею, спускаются по спине, останавливаются на пояснице. Рейс прижимается невыносимо близко, запуская кисти рук под задницу сержанта, приподнимая его и притягивая еще ближе к себе.

Патрик думает, что Руди решил сделать из них сиамских близнецов, и утыкается носом в его плечо. Пахнет сандалом. Где-то на периферии слышен шум, дикий смех, а следом переходящие в диапазон реактивного самолета вопли сержант-майора Сиксты. Снова этот придурок рвет свою глотку из-за неподобающего вида морпеха элитного подразделения.

Руди утыкается носом в макушку Паппи и вдыхает запах его волос. Шон, словно смирившись, отнимает руки от поверхности, обнимает за талию этого здоровяка, плотнее сжав ноги вокруг его бедер. Рейс немного отстраняется, возвращает свои руки к лицу тим-лидера.

\- Паппи... - сказанное его тихим голосом, это как кодовое слово, как пароль-отзыв только для конкретно их снайперской пары.

Да и вряд ли такая пара еще где-то есть.

Патрик отрывает лицо от плеча Руди, поднимает взгляд, и мягкие губы нежно прижимаются к его губам. Под ним нещадно скрипит приказавший долго жить ящик, стенка которого уже порядком впилась в филейную часть сержанта. Чертовски неудобно, но их обоих все устраивает. 

Рейс мягко, почти целомудренно целует Паппи в его едва приоткрытый рот.

Где-то вне их убежища слышен голос Колберта. Слишком близко, чтобы рисковать. Поэтому Шон делает рывок, углубляя поцелуй, на ходу поднимаясь на ноги. 

Как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть напоследок позволить себе пройтись языком по заметно покрасневшим губам, забрать нужные боеприпасы и разминуться с хмурым Брэдом на выходе.


End file.
